<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Way You Are (LUCIFER X F!READER) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054963">Just the Way You Are (LUCIFER X F!READER)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, body issues, self hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds herself getting more upset with her body until she breaks down in the middle of the night and Lucifer comforts her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Way You Are (LUCIFER X F!READER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s hard. It’s hard looking at someone who’s so beautiful and intelligent and confident. As the Avatar of Pride, of course he would have some confidence in him, but it’s literally in every step and you’re just… so confused by it. Like, how does he manage? Is it really just in his nature? Does he ever not think highly of himself? At first, it bothered you because it also meant he was really cocky and full of himself, but a few late nights spent in his office cleared that up pretty quickly. Lucifer was so much more than what people thought he was. He was complex, full of emotion, and partial misery. You admired him for both the demon and the man he is, and you found comfort in his strange sense of humor and weird way of handling his life. He very much does give up protector vibes and although your biggest threat should be with the demons around you, you know, something he can actually protect you from, it actually comes from within yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer loved you, maybe even more than he should, and you knew that. You did too. He made it very obvious that he wants to be with you, even if he doesn’t always publicly display affection or spent all of his time with you. He makes time for you as much as he can and he spoils you; he adores you. At night, when you two lie in bed together, he makes it a point to actually talk about his day and ask about yours, as a sign that he cares. He’s both opening up to you and trying to know more about you, which makes you happy. None of whatever he tells you will ever leave your mouth and his trust is of highest regard to you. His kisses were always hungry, his touch gentle until provoked to be otherwise, and yet, no matter how much love and consideration he poured into his actions and carefully chosen words, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe them. You didn’t see yourself as he saw you, and quite frankly, it made you think he was lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was beautiful, full of confidence and self love, and yet… why couldn’t you be? Why didn’t his pride rub off on you? Make you think more highly of yourself? The question of why had you crying deep into the night as you curled into yourself. Lucky for you, even if Lucifer wrapped his arms around you, he preferred sleeping without touching anyone and every night, when he thinks you have fallen asleep, he will pull back and roll over, so he never noticed when you did cry at the oddest hours. You couldn’t help it, either. You felt lonely and ugly and not worthy of someone like him, and the more you thought about it, the more it was hard to keep quiet. A hand came up to cover your mouth as you tried to ignore the voices in your head, “stop… I’m beautiful… and wanted…” why couldn’t you believe that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, you got up, walking to the mirror that happened to be so conveniently placed beside his closet. You looked behind you to make sure he hadn't awakened before looking at some of the clothes beside you. Lucifer was a large man, in height not necessarily width, and his dress shirts did show that, but it made you sad that they would never fall loosely down to your knees. It made you sad that you knew the sleeves would be almost too tight and that the buttons on it would definitely be pressed against your skin, “so fat….” New tears had formed in your eyes at the thought. Why couldn’t you be cuter? Prettier? Skinnier? It’s not even that you hadn’t tried it, quite the opposite actually. You had tried several diets and a multitude of exercise programs, and yet, you could never bring yourself to stick to any of them, or they made you feel even worse because the progress wasn’t there fast enough. People would make fun of you, too. You’re already here, you’re already trying! What more do they want? It was just all very… discouraging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at yourself in the mirror, taking in your tear stained cheeks first. Something about the Devildom sky that never seemed to falter was how bright it was at night and although Lucifer’s curtains were drawn, you could still see yourself clearly. You took in a shaky breath, letting your eyes wander down your neck… to your chest… your stomach… your thighs…. Everything. The further down you went, the more disgusted you became with yourself. You hated yourself. The size of your breasts and how they weren’t pretty and perky; the size of your stomach and how it seemed to stretch out, leaving some marks in certain spots…. You hated your hips and how wide, how big they seemed to be, and of course, you hated your thighs. Massive, ugly thighs. You cried harder. “Ugly… worthless…” You pulled at your stomach before trying to suck it in. Of course, that didn’t work. “Why would he be with me…?” Why would he? You pushed your breasts up, trying to make them more appealing, more presentable, more desirable… to no avail “Why….?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you.” You gasped softly, looking up in the mirror to find him standing behind you. He looked… tired, confused, but also hurt. “Darling, what are you doing?” Your lip quivered and you whimpered, trying to hold the tears back but they blurred your vision and you broke down, falling to the ground in front of him while trying to cover your face. “I-I…” The sight shocked Lucifer. He was shocked anyway at what he heard you say and the way you looked at yourself. Why hadn’t you told him? He drops to his knees with you, pulling you against his chest and refusing to let you go when you start struggling against him, “n-no….! No…. you don’t… you don’t like me… how could you? I’m worthless…” ouch. He won’t ever admit how much that actually hurt him. He pushed your head into his chest, wrapping his other arm tightly around you, “Don’t say such nonsense. I love you, (Y/N). I love all of you.”It was so hard to believe, so hard to let your brain register it. To you, there was no reason to be loved. There was no reason for him to be nice and soft and gentle and caring… you weren’t worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to him, you were so much more. “Have I not told you that enough?” “No it’s just… why? Why would you choose a whale like me?” A deep frown grazed his features and he’s quick to pull back and cradle your face, forcing you to look up at him. “Don’t ever say that again. (Y/N), you are beautiful. To me, you are beautiful, and it’s painful to see that you think so little of yourself. It’s painful to hear that you think so little of me, too. Would I really have chosen you to be my lover if I didn’t love you? You’re more than just your body, (Y/N), which, I find incredibly sexy anyway… You’re my Darling. You’re my clumsy little human who cares too much and fights too little. You’re so innocent, yet so mature, and it’s sad to watch the world crumble around you, through you, when all it should do is build up for you. Hey…” He wipes the tears from your cheek gently and for the first time you really look at him. His disheveled hair and tired bed eyes still held so much love and adoration for you and you could feel your lip quiver again, but he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your breasts and your stomach, your hips and your thighs… I love everything you have to offer me, (Y/N), and clearly, I’m doing a very terrible job at showing you that.” He chuckled softly and it made you smile, your head leaning into his touch. “Thanks, Lucifer…” You still don’t believe everything he’s saying, but you like how his eyes shine and how honest his words feel. He leans in to kiss you softly, still cradling your face, “but… since I’m doing such a terrible job at it…” which he really doesn’t like, by the way. Like, how could he not notice that you think so lowly of yourself? He’s right there and didn’t see anything! It makes him upset… He leans back and pulls you up with him, taking both your hands in his and then leading you over to the bed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will spend the rest of my night showing you just how beautiful you really are.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>